objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Young Little Unicorn
Welcome To My Talk Page Hello there visitors! Welcome to my talk page. You could leave a message if you needed help, you know I can't always solve and answer your questions. Why not contact the admins, you could find an admin portal in the main page some admins might be inactive. Guys also if you want to see previous messages I just had. Here go to my Archive page and yeah here Archive 1. Special thanks to a fellow admin who helped me in making an archive. Rules of Leaving a Message * Put a heading for your message Topic or I will delete and will not reply to your message * Make sure your message is good and clear so I could understand it. * Make sure you use the posts using four tildes or the signature button. No one wants a message without a specific person leaving it there. (Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:36, December 22, 2015 (UTC)) * I'll delete every message if I have to, when it seemed full. Small message Since I'm not going to be active, I'm gonna make u an admin. Yo my name is Jeff, what's 9 + 10 (talk) 08:07, December 23, 2015 (UTC) About Pen island123 Why is he blocked? What did he do in chat? I don't get it. 14:42, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Who is? Who else is evil? Huh? Zingan Nice (talk) 18:04, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey Bumblebee I restored PEASHOOTERFAN's recently deleted page. You heard it, I restored that waste (though not useless) wiki's page. However, as letting it being in this wiki's space as a waste, I changed it to his user blog post! So how can you do this? Well, in case if you don't know it, go to the "Rename" section of one page (or blog post, or comment)m you know, that one option in the left drop down? And you see that "To new title" that leads you to another drop down after you are in the "Rename" section? Change (page, articles comment, blog post comment, blog post,...) to (page, articles comment, blog post comment, blog post, user blog,...) And then that's it! Long story short, I restored the page, as a blog post. "Hey Bumblebee"? You meant "Hey Unicorn" right :P Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 12:54, December 30, 2015 (UTC) My apology Unicorn, I am sorry with those nonsense. Will you forgive me? Zingan Nice (talk) 13:53, December 31, 2015 (UTC) I did.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 04:12, January 1, 2016 (UTC) About NLG343 Hey Young Little Unicorn, about NLG343. I know he swore at Arbi42gaming's blog post but that does not mean that you must block him instantly. Next time, a warning. I'm unblocking him btw. Can you join? Hey YLU, wanna join my camp? Illuminati is the best (talk) 17:37, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Problems with Cephei Please block Cephei! I swear,he id so much mess to me! Just block him! I've had enough of it! >:( What spoilers? What spoilers were you talking about in chat? Illuminati is the best (talk) 15:07, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Actually I was suggesting a storyline plot and challenge idea. Which I comment or chat about it later. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 15:24, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Arbi He has taken it too far this time with his recent blog post. Im giving him a 3 month block. You or PP46 should not unblock him this time unless he apologies to us,or starts to say/do good things.Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 05:58, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :The deed was confirmed and was broken. He will never return to this wiki. Lmao Thx dude lel I'm inactive but still active xD Yo my name is Jeff, what's 9 + 10 (talk) 11:57, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Delete this page http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/BuildermanVSNotch Uh Hey, why is phuocphuc's page deleted? Like, do u know why? ���������������������������������������� (talk) 22:10, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Happy birthday So, it's Valentine's Day, I'm alone, no wait. Not that. So, February 14th, your birthday, and if you haven't already read the headline of this message, Happy Birthday, Unicornicopia170. You are probably at a restaurant or something, but yeah, keep that happy personalities of yours going, always improve on your studies and everything. Agin, Happy Birthday, Happy one year closer to your demise, whatever. - Love (Not literally, or metaphor-ly, it's just a fancy word) User:Phuocphuc46 Untitled section I COULD HAVE ATLEAST MADE THE HOST AN OBJECT, I DEMAND TO HAVE MY ARTICLE RECREATED!, also someone else stole my idea. :... Fine. But please at least make four of your characters an object. P.S That "someone else" actually had their idea 2 years ago. i was actually unaware of that. i'm deleting my account now. Hey Unicornicopia170 So about the pages you made for your page, Character Voting Tournament. I turned them into the page's sub pages due to the fact that if a page is only made just for voting, in which there were some in the page, they would be redundant. So yeah, I hop you can understand. Outrage! Ok? I did nothing bad yesterday and i am suddenly banend from chat this is outrage! I want some explanations now! Wanna talk? Wanna talk with me in Inanimate insanity chat? Question Why does when you closed my thread on Th Helping WIkia, why did you called us trolls? You know yo'ure not supposed to do that, plus yo'urethe founder! Why? :( Illuminati is the best (talk) 19:07, February 18, 2016 (UTC) I wanna talk Please,I wanna tlak with you guys, Please unban me. Spamming really i just said "GTGGGGGGG". i can't wait 9 more day's please SpongebobAtnight You didn't scare me in chat, I just was in schooland doing a wuick check! SpongebobAtnight (talk) 02:29, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Do you lied or what?? Is 5 day's now you aid that i will be unbanned on saturday and it's staurday!!! When i will e unbaned from chat :It's actually in Monday. Young Little Unicorn made a little bit of, bargain. Talk in II Chat? Wanna talk in II chat? 14:00, February 29, 2016 (UTC)14:00, February 29, 2016 (UTC)14:00, February 29, 2016 (UTC)14:00, February 29, 2016 (UTC) What Did you moved Vv cephei a's just-moved-page to an actual user's blog section? Next time, if you want to move a page to a user blog, do it like this: Selection--> (User blog) Type-in--> random user)/(Page name). AlrightYou? Alright. Hey! If you want any help ask me in chat in School day's i'll be online only Afternoon so Chat Chat. Now. Quick. :OMG hurry up people are dying. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:41, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Uh, know what, nevermind. You're too late. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:53, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Alert! When I told RetroPineTree that Object shwos 200 was racist, he didn't care, and he called me a freak! Illuminati is the best (talk) 14:38, March 24, 2016 (UTC) About my contestants in COIC Could you please remove them entirely out of the show? See my main point? REMOVE. Not up for re-sign-up-or-whatever, REMOVE. It's not becuase I hate you (I actually do, but not to this point), but it's because I'm very busy, more than I thought. Unlike normal summer break, which I think happen in June, the school year kinda lasts until July - August, and the final exam starts in May - June, so there's no way I'm going to pop up in your camp now and then to do the challenge now and then. It pains me to see my contestants get eliminated (not really, I'm soulless), but the real point is, I'm not going to take part in anything in your camp ever. Like, ever. Not until summer. And having my contestants there will just slow the camp down, I mean, if they somehow have someone to sign-up for them, it will now be 4 characters/per person. So please, just remove them. Lemme know it that's possible, if you want to keep the, so badly, just put them for resign-up, becuase I'm not going to do it anymore. Another Report YLU, on Arbi's new wiki, "The Epic Hangout Wiki", he made a page out of me and PP46, and he protected them! He's insulting us on it. Could you tell staff to close it please? Thanks. Illuminati is the best (talk) 07:31, March 26, 2016 (UTC) you are the meanest person ever you are mean. you added me as an enemy. i cant believe you did that. im going to make so many sockpuppets. put me as a friend and unblock me now!!!!!! - firebreaktemmie the emo keng You know what You know what? Next time, leave the blocking of the other users to me. Also, don't unblock MARCUS THE EMO KENG. You are not qualified to be in charge of blocking other people. For reasons, I will not talk abouti t here, but rather in the chat, because, well, it will be personal. Or I think you already knew it??? YLU!!! Young little uncorn look what i found i put a comment there Marcus Aka Firebreaktemmie Aka Arbi Has been created thi place on the Epic group wiki and look what did he write about our dearest friend Pp46(See the link below) About arbi i wanna tell the wiki community central to ban ths Prick forever from every wiki :Ouch I got insulted Welp better kys or something now. :No just stop it. I don't care if he continue to insult me, or anyone else in this world, here's my request: ignore it. Taking any actions to it will make the situation worse. He is a troll, meaning that there could be a chance that he will do this until, well, he dies, or gets whatever he wanted, in which I will never unblock him. So here's the thing: ignore it, never speak to the wiki again, and never speak to FirebreakTemmie again. Hey Hey buddy, nobody is commenting on my newest blog post even thought it's important, lease comment and tell people about this. Illuminati is the best (talk) 15:19, March 28, 2016 (UTC)